Mighty Morphin Smash Rangers
Mighty Morphin Smash Rangers is a fanfictional crossover series created by CureKurogane, based on the Power Rangers series created by Haim Saban and the'' Super Smash Brothers '' series created by Masahiro Sakurai. The series takes the elements of the first seasonof the Power Rangers series, but use the suits from'' Gosei Sentai Dairanger, because CureKurogane thought they fit the protagonists fighting as the Power Rangers and their artillery aka the Zords used for the series are based off of Pokemon from their games and anime series, since the series crosses over with Super Smash Brothers. Synopsis Season One Thousands of years ago, an ancient wizard named Tabuu shared an alliance with King Bowser. However, the Koopa became obsessed with power and betrays Tabuu, claiming himself as the King of Evil and unleashed a great attack. This forced Tabuu to engage in battle against his old friend, but was beaten by his dark power. Desperate to bring an end to Bowser's wrath and betrayal, Tabuu travels all over the galaxies to find a power strong enough to bring peace, until he discovers the five Smash Power Coins, bestowing the power of five Pokémon: Gogoat, Persian, Vaporeon, Braviary, and Pyroar. With hope in his eyes, Tabuu retrieves the five Coins and uses them to bring down King Bowser, sealing him away in a dumpster-like prison on the Earth's moon, but before his defeat, the Koopa trapped Tabuu in a time warp. Present day, two astronauts have travelled onto the Moon where they discover the prison, King Bowser was residing in. Soon, the Koopa was freed and was ready to bring domination to the universe... starting with planet Earth. He unleashes a great attack on the metropolitan Smash City, where Tabuu and his assistant, R.O.B. detect his dark powers. Unable to battle due to being in a time warp, Tabuu summons five civilians: Mario, Link, Lucina, Pit, and Sakura. Tabuu explains to them about King Bowser and his plans and gives them the Smash Power Coins, granting them the power to fight as the Smash Power Rangers. Later in the series, King Bowser decided to create his own Smash Ranger and after keeping the Silver Seviper Power Coin, he abducts a young woman named Samus Aran, and puts her into his control as the evil Silver Ranger. Season Two Season Three Characters Smash Rangers 'Mario' Mario - '''Red Smash Ranger', voiced by Charles Martinet Mario is the leader of the Smash Rangers. He was originally a plumber along with his younger twin brother, Luigi until his brother had gotten married to his sweetheart, Princess Daisy, moving to a kingdom called Sarasaland. Mario is shown to be kind-hearted and brave whenever trouble is brewed by King Bowser. Mario loves to encourage his teammates in not giving up, thus having the others call him the 'glue' in keeping the team together. As the Red Smash Ranger, he possesses the Pyroar Power Coin, and commands the Pyroar Smashzord. Link '''- '''Green Smash Ranger, '' voiced by Max Mittleman'' Lucina - Blue Smash Ranger, '' voiced by Laura Bailey'' Pit '''- '''Yellow Smash Ranger, voiced by Antony Del Rio Sakura - Pink Smash Ranger, voiced by Brittney Lee Harvey Samus Aran '''- '''Silver Smash Ranger, voiced by Alésia Glidewell Allies Tabuu - Coming soon... R.O.B - Coming soon... '' Captain Falcon - ''Coming soon... Villains Minor Charaters Arsenal Zords Episodes Category:Series Category:Fanfiction Category:Crossovers Category:Power Rangers Category:Super Smash Brothers series Category:Animated Category:Animated Series Category:CureKurogane Series Category:Mighty Morphin Smash Rangers